There's Something About the Way You Look Tonight
by kelsey731
Summary: This is my first Newsies story. Its rated M for language. Please R and R! :D


Author's note: Hiya! Call me Kelsey or Dimples! This is first one shot and Newsies story, but fear not, there is more to come lol. I wanted to write a Jack fic because the two stories that I'm working on are Race fics :D Reviews are much appreciated!

His cold gray eyes are boring into me, the sleek metal of his gun pointed at my chest. He hates me with every fiber of his being. How did this even happen? My eyes shift to the body laying at my feet. Her green eyes stare lifelessly up at nothing. Of course, how could I forget about _her_?

"_Heya, Jack. Race." Spot greets as I sit down, "What brings ya tah Brooklyn?"_

_I grin, propping my feet up, "Same ol' shit."_

"_So a whore? Don' you have those over in 'Hattan?"_

"_None that he's already fucked," Race chuckles, lighting up a cigar._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see her for the first time. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiles and walks over to our table. I follow her every move and my smile falls as she sits down in the open seat next to Spot. Her eyes meet mine for a brief second and then she looks away, blushing. _

_Spot drapes his arm lazily over her shoulders, "Boys, 'dis is Anna Effan."_

_Racetrack raises his eyebrows, "Nice tah meetchah."_

"_Anna, 'dis is Racetrack Higgins and Jacky boy Kelly."_

_She smiles shyly, "Hiya." I grin at the sound of her voice. She isn't the normal girl that Spot would go for. She wasn't stick thin and she didn't look like a crack whore, she was also kind of inhibited. Her eyes flick back up to meet mine, and she blushes a deep red again, a small smile pulling at her lips._

We had started messing around a few weeks after that. She wasn't interested in Spot. She knew that he'd just drop her on her ass the second after they'd fucked. So she managed to keep him at arms length, not sleeping with him until she couldn't refuse him anymore. We went about our business, sneaking around when we could. It gave us both such a rush, not knowing if we'd ever get caught. She was everything I wanted.

"_Jack!" Anna yells excitedly, running over and flinging her arms around me. I can't help but grin back. This is wrong, this is so wrong…but I can't help myself. I take her hand in mine and lead her up into the room that Medda occasionally lets me use. That familiar feeling of uneasiness has settled in my stomach and I stop._

"_What's wrong, Jacky Boy?"_

_I whip around, "Don' call me 'dat." _

_She furrows her eyebrows, "And why not?"_

_I keep my mouth shut, staring at the floor._

_She sighs, grabbing onto my shirt and pulling herself to me. "Jack…" _

"_Anna…"_

"_What is Spot gonna do? He can't hurt us."_

_I clench my teeth, swallowing back a response. I should have listened to the voice in my head. I should have ended this thing a long time ago, but I didn't. We stand there in silence for a long while, then I laugh as Anna starts to unbutton my shirt._

_The familiar grin lights up her face and she pulls me into the room, shutting the door behind us._

How hard would it have been to stop? I tried to imagine telling her that we couldn't keep sneaking around right under Spot's nose. And every time I thought about saying it to her, I couldn't. Everything about Anna drove me crazy with lust. Lust that made me blind to Spot's wrath. Her soft, warm skin on mine, her flushed cheeks, her jade colored eyes that always had that brightness in them, everything.

We thought that we were being careful, switching from staying in Brooklyn, to Manhattan, to Queens. I guess we weren't careful enough, because Anna's laying dead in front of me. The signs were right there. Spot was onto us…

_Anna bites her lip nervously. "Something's up with Spot. Las' night…he didn't come to see me."_

_I smile cockily, "He prolly figgered out 'dat someone else is screwin' his goil."_

_Anna rolls her eyes, grinning._

_I lean over and press my lips to hers, "Relax. Everything's gonna be fine." I reassure her, stroking her cheek softly. I couldn't have been more wrong._

Spot hasn't moved. His hand is steady, though. I know that he's done this many times before.

"Look, Spot--"

"Did I tell ya tah talk?" he spits.

I glare over at him and see this mirrored back at me. "I'm sorry, Spot."

He laughs, "You'se _sorry_? Honestly, Jacky Boy, do you'se think I gave a flying fuck about 'er?"

I furrow an eyebrow, furious at how nonchalant he was being, "What? Well then why--"

"She was mine. My property, and you'se just waltzed right into the pitchah and had ya way with her. I hate it…when other people touch my things." He smirks icily.

"So whaddaya gonna do, Spot?" I sigh.

His finger inches toward the trigger, "What do you think?"

I squeeze my eyes shut and grit my teeth, "Son of a bitch."


End file.
